Just Cause: The Revolution
'''Just Cause: The Revolution '''is a real-time tactics and simulation game made for iOS on the iPhone devices, iPad, and other Apple devices. This is a side game for Just Cause 4: Karthstan. Plot It takes place in an alternative Just Cause universe than Just Cause's main universe, I would call this the Spinverse. Just Cause 4: Karthstan takes place in the Mainverse. In 2027, a small Eastern European country named Slovazak has been ruled by a military dictatorship for twenty years. However, an emerging left-wing resistance/terrorist group named the Iron Order is opposing the Regime. Led by the mysterious Mikhail and his second in command Trpimir, Rico Rodriguez is sent to help the Iron Order and command the organisation. Gameplay The game features two separate campaigns, one in which the player controls the Regime and another in which the player takes the role of Rico in the Iron Order organization. The game is played from an isometric view. Missions are optional, however, some missions are required to play to forward the story. The player assumes the role of Radacek, the dictator and direct control of the Regime Elements on the mission map. The player receives information about a mission from Sgt. Stanislaus. At the end of a mission, the player is debriefed by his second in command Ziemowit. While playing as the Regime, the player completely controls the military, police, and departments such as the Ministry of Public Relations and the player must manage them well. Department leaders can be purged at any time and public support must remain at all time high. Getting lower support risks more and more subjects opposing you and joining the Iron Order, which affects the amount of money budgeted to certain departments. If public support is very low then the military can turn against you and may launch a coup d'etat. Therefore, it is in the player's best interests to keep public image high. As the dictator, you control all provinces and can make laws. Gameplay is similar to Republic: The Revolution as you must manage a country and deal with sanctions. The Iron Order is controlled by Roscisclaw, a high-ranking officer in the Provisional Council of the Iron Order. Roscisclaw provides all briefings via a TV screen. His right-hand man is Priba, a self-proclaimed Bellwether of the Iron Order. Priba monitors Rico. Rico merely controls all Iron Order units on the map. You play as Rico. The gameplay in the Iron Order scenario is slightly different. Most prominently, additional members can be recruited from civilians and gunning down police and other armed individuals who may not necessarily present an immediate threat is encouraged and rewarded. Killing civilians are penalized (Roscisclaw wishes to recruit rather than kill them) The killing of certain special civilians will lead to an early end of the game. Rebels can be arrested by the police or military, but they will need to be broken out of labour camps to rejoin the Iron Order. Therefore, it is sometimes to the player's advantage to allow one of his rebels to be arrested in order to save their lives and slow down the military forces or police. Of course, Iron Order isn't the only one with an agenda to overthrow the Regime. Other resistances are not aligned with the Iron Order and control specific areas also intending to overthrow the Regime. They are a different ideology than Iron Order so they will be hostile to Iron Order units. You either have to subjugate or convince opposing resistances to join Iron Order. As Rico of the Iron Order, you must take provinces from the Regime and lower their public support. If all provinces are conquered in a particular region, then a battle starts and the Regime or the Iron Order must kill lieutenants of the opposing faction. If a region is liberated then it's yours. All regions must be liberated to win the game as the Iron Order and take the last region via a battle. Classes An optional gameplay mechanic for easier management of units. You also have the ability to create your classes. *Scout (AK-47, Pistol, Axe) *Soldier (CS American, CS Spazzy, Shovel) *Pyro (Flamethrower, Shotgun, Axe) *Demo-Man (CS Boomer, Sticky Bomber, Grenade) *Heavy (Minigun, CS LAMAS, Mace) *Engineer (Can develop turrets and traps, Weapons: Shotgun, Pistol, and Wrench) *Medic (Can heal allies, Weapons: Nailgun, First Aid, Scalpel) *Sniper (Sniper Rifle, SMG, Knife) *Spy (Can disguise as enemies, can run faster and silently and hide weapons: Urga Jet, Shotgun, Knife) Endings There are two endings for each campaign. *The Regime ending In this ending, you manage to hold on to your power and even manage to push back the Iron Order, a tip-off gives info on their main base and all the leaders are there. You pull off an assault with the Slovazak military and raid the base, however, the leaders escaped thanks to Rico but there's a good thing. Iron Order has been disbanded. Meanwhile, the remnants of Iron Order and Rico are figuring how to rebuild and Rico comes up with the "perfect idea". *Iron Order ending As Rico, you manage to conquer all provinces and regions. Slovazak's dictatorship is losing power, and this is the time to launch a full on assault and remove the Regime from power. The Assault happens and sparks a revolution in the capital. Upon removing the regime from power however, it is learned that Roscisclaw is no better than the Regime in that he was a general in the Regime until he was ousted by the Regime when they found out he was trying to plan a coup. Rico tracks down Roscisclaw and has a final boss moment with Rico's units and Roscisclaw's units. Rico wins the battle and kills Roscisclaw and his second in command. Slovazak turns into a democracy with Priba as its president. Trivia *This is the first app game for Apple Store on this wiki. *Most of the gameplay is based on SWAT 2, Republic: The Revolution, and Jagged Alliance 2. *It takes place in the Spinverse and may not be canon. Category:Content Category:Fan Fiction Projects Category:Games Category:Spinverse